1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods for detecting elevated levels of oxidative species and/or free radicals in the body of an individual, which may be characteristic of inflammation and/or disease.
2. Related Art
The presence of elevated levels of free radicals and/or oxidative species (FROS) in the body of an individual may be an indicator of abnormal conditions or physiology that may be associated with injury, inflammation and/or disease. These reactive FROS can be detrimental and cause damage to cells and tissues, including genetic mutations, which may ultimately contribute to aging and disease. Immunological and inflammatory responses also generate FROS, which is partly utilized to fight infection. Thus, measuring the FROS load in the body of an individual, as well as specific sites of FROS generation, may provide useful information for diagnosis and treatment of an individual and serve as an indicator of inflammation and/or disease. Currently, C-reactive protein (CRP) is one approach used for measuring the level of inflammation in the body.
There is a need in the art for the development of new and improved techniques and compositions for the measurement and/or localization of high levels of FROS in the body of an individual, which may be associated with disease and/or inflammation.